Today, a single product design is required to operate at different supply voltages. For example, the same processor is designed to operate at a high voltage supply (e.g., 1.2 V) and a low voltage supply (e.g., 0.5 V). The supply voltage (or voltage range) may be selected and fixed according to the performance and power requirements of a market segment (e.g., tablet, laptop, desktop, etc.). For example, a processor in the desktop market segment may operate at a higher voltage providing higher frequency and processing speed (e.g., higher performance) while the same processor in a tablet or laptop market segment may operate at a lower voltage and at lower frequency and processing speeds. In most cases, a processor may be required to support a range from the minimum operating voltage (VMIN) to a maximum operating voltage (VMAX). Also, the voltage may be adjusted dynamically during operation (e.g., low power mode, normal mode, turbo mode, etc.).